Death, Despair, and Latinos!
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: Sym is a minor goddess with a death sentence hanging over her head. One line from the Oracle of Delphi: "The angel shall be her downfall." So Sym is naturally suspicious when a Latino demigod by the name of Azrael uses her sacred symbol. Basically just how my OCs would fit into the Percy Jackson universe. PS:I don't own the cover. I just googled 'black haired anime guy'. LOLZ!


Remember

(Italics=Translated from Spanish)

* * *

Sya felt a chill up her spine, indicating another had used her symbol. She focused, creating a square mist-portal, not unlike an Iris-message. The scene showed a boy, parts of his clothes smoking, who was battling a... doppelganger. Sya had not seen one of those in several thousand years, but she faintly remembered that the only way to tell the doppelganger from the original was that the doppelganger could not change it's eye color, nor could it hide the small ram's horns on it's head. **_(Emphasis on_** **small** ** _)_** The boy cursed in Spanish and threw... a container of _breath mints_ at the copy. Through the incoherent Spanish Sya caught the words ' _other Azrael'._

"So, the boy's name is Azrael. How interesting. 'The Angel shall be her downfall,' and all that. Well, Sya? What do you think? Will this be the 'Angel' that shall end you? Or not? Oooh, I can't wait!" A high-pitched, childlike voice shrieked out of the darkness behind her. She huffed, pausing the scene with a tap before turning around.

"What do you want, Flame? I'm kinda busy monitoring everything." Her white dress swung at her hips as she crossed her arms in a firm 'Don't mess with me' stance.

"Just a little fun. Besides, we never talk anymore. It's getting kind of lonely at home. Can you put Mr. Angel back on? I wanna see what he does." Flame came out of the darkness, revealing a short Hispanic boy who looked to be about 12. He wore a white T-shirt, red overalls, and a torn brown pageboy cap over his curly brown locks.

"How did you even get into my pocket dimension? You don't know today's passcode." Sya's pocket dimension generated passcodes daily, and the passcode automatically updated everyone that she normally allowed in via magic.

"Mom told me. How else?" Sya was a lesser god, and she owed that (and all her magic) to that god. She was on the access list, and she doted on her demigod-turned-god son Flame, and forced Sya and Flame to hang out.

Flame loves it, but Sya would rather just stay in her pocket dimension and watch demigod battles. Speaking of which... "Fine, I'll turn it back on. But don't bug me too much, or I'll move you to the Time Out zone. Got it?!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Flame shouted, giving a salute. He then jumped as high as he could, landing cross-legged on the floor. "Well? You gonna play it or what?"

Sya rolled her eyes. "I'm playing it. Shh.." She tapped the screen again.

* * *

 _"Holy shit. Why the fuck is there another me?! Who is this other Azrael?! What does he want?!"_ Azrael shouted as he threw a container of breath mints from his backpack

 _"Why did you have to come when my backpack stopped working correctly?! C'mon! It's like the gods hate me or something!"_ He then shuddered, and used a symbol to ward off evil, the three fingered claw-shape going away from one's heart.

In English, he said, "Oy! What kinda creature are you? Some kinda doppleganger or some shit? So, do you copy abilities, or just appearance? Cuz I really hope you can't copy abilities too."

In response, the doppleganger sprouted wings and flew a few feet in the air.

"So you **can** copy abilities. Oh, joy."

* * *

I'm no good at battle scenes, so ima skip this.

.

.

.

Okay.

* * *

Azrael stood, breathing heavily. He had succeeded in killing the doppleganger by driving a Celestial Bronze knife (specially made by him and put into his backpack) into it's right eye.

Sya paused the scene, depicting a bloody Azrael holding a knife standing over a pile of yellow dust.

"You happy now? You saw he can fight. Big deal." said Sya, staring daggers into Flame's head.

"Yes. I am very happy. Now, I have to meet someone for Mother, so... see you later?" Flame asked.

"Sure." Sya snapped her fingers loudly. "The door's open."


End file.
